


Ferrari's Pulling Up

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: All of this is just so much fluff, F/F, Fluffy, Sunglass Corgi, T for minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: A little red Ferrari pulls up to Marcy's house.  Its small frame may contain more than anticipated.





	Ferrari's Pulling Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal"- First Line Prompt. Prompt from writingexercises.co.uk

The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal my black and white corgi, Faye. The young dog's eyes were precariously covered in black aviators that loosely fit around her large cranium. Her bicolored paws rested coolly on the rough leather of the steering wheel. Her back paws, however, moved fervently on the broad lap that propped them up.

I shifted my attention from the elated dog to her other dog mom and my steady girlfriend of two years, Angela. She had her pale hands situated on Faye's hips to steady the young puppy as she completed her enthusiastic dance. I averted my smile from the dog to my beautiful lover, whose smile seemed permanently etched into her features. Bright green eyes shone without their dark-tinted protection- which the dog held hostage in her possession.

"Someone order a hot dog?" The jovial articulation in her voice was bathed within a strong Russian accent. I shot her a lopsided smile and reached through the window to alleviate her of her canine capturer. Faye was solid yet slender in my hands as I lifted her into my loving grasp. I was gentle as I flipped her onto her back and held her within my arms as if she were an infant. She was my baby, after all. I gave the fluffy pup a few kisses on the head before acknowledging Angela once again with a chuckle.

"Nice pun, wrong breed of dog, babe," I declared as I stole the shades from Faye and gingerly put them on Angela. I expertly avoided catching the sunglasses in her dark hair and set them over her small ears. She sighed and lightly hit the wheel, though the smile remained on her features. She moved her hand to open the door and I made way for her to do so.

"Ah! I always get that wrong!" She griped with a playful scowl. My shoulders shook in an attempt to conceal my enjoyment in her faux-suffering. I put Faye down- whoever invented the electric collar was a damn genius- and moved to unload the car's "trunk". Angela popped the hood and I was surprised the damn thing didn't go flying into space.

The small compartment infamous to Ferraris was glutted with boxes. Each box itself was jammed with clothes, silverware, and random trinkets that Angela brought from Sochi. I raised an eyebrow as a tame and considerate gesture to portray my complete bewilderment at the sight. I peaked around the hood and watched as my angel stumbled out of the car and slammed the door. I shot her an incredulous look, to which she only shrugged.

"You know I actually have things in my house, right? It's not a barren bachelorette pad. I really do own silverware, I promise," I joked. I smiled wider as she shrugged yet again.

"You know I like to cover all of my bases, Marcy." Angela wondered to my side. I looked down at her- the five-inch difference between us felt amplified as such an intimate distance.

"Yeah, you covered the whole damn field," I muttered not-so-discretely to myself as I surveyed the luggage. It would not take long to clear the boxes into the house and potentially unpack them. My complaints were purely jovial and Angela knew as much. However, that did not stop her from delivering a sharp elbow to my side at the snide comment.

"Shut up, asshole." She grumbled, smile neverending. I shared the smile and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this! These are supposed to be way more regular than they have been (hopefully Wednesday nights, I don't know). Anyway, leaving a kudos, a comment, and sharing are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great one!


End file.
